The standard flush commode has not changed in its basic function for scores of years. The commode includes a tank filled with water for flushing or other pressurized water source, a bowl in fluid communication with a sewer system for receiving the wastes, a seat hingedly attached to the bowl and, sometimes, a lid hingedly attached to the bowl or seat to cover the seat. In commercial toilets, there is usually no lid.
The commode is used in two ways. People sit on the seat or, in the case of men, they stand at the commode with the seat up and urinate into the bowl from a standing position.
In public toilets, where the commodes are used by a variety of people each with different standard of person hygiene, commodes can quickly become unsanitary. In men's rooms, for example, not everyone has the courtesy to lift the seat before urinating into the bowl. As a consequence, the seat itself becomes quickly fouled and unusable.
In some public restrooms, paper seat covers are provided that provide a sanitary barrier for the user. If the seat is wet, however, these covers are inadequate. Furthermore, they are awkward and add to the burden on sewer system.
Others have created devices for urging the seat of a commode into either the open or closed position. Most of these require a major change in the hinging of the commode and are complicated. None is easily installed onto existing commodes. Therefore, there remains a need for a better way to keep toilet seats clean.